A gift for a friend
by MiniMewCupcakeLover17
Summary: Harry Styles one-shots.


Waking up early was one of the worst things that could happen right now. You had been having trouble sleeping and waking up early had not helped. Your hand begins to move across the fabric of your bed sheets, the silk soft to the touch. As you look over, there lay your boyfriend of 5 years, clad in only boxers with the blanket lazily draped over his sleeping form. Smiling to yourself, you brush your hand through your tangled locks letting your fingers feel every knot that they came across. Sighing to yourself, you push the blanket off your form and stand up. At first you thought that you might fall due to your unsteady nature when getting up. The room seems blurry for a moment as you clear your eye sight, nothing is the same everything is different, you knew this yet you did not want to admit it, you missed your old life, the one where you could come home without fear of the next day and what it would bring but that all changed when you met him. When you met Harry.

The moment you had met had been an awkward one, dressed in what seemed to be a long tail coat, a hat that looked like it was you when going fishing, a fake mustache and a pair of glasses, one could only guess that he was in disguise because of the constant bombardment he got from fans when they recognized him and here he was standing before you, Harry Styles. You didn't care much for the boy band itself and neither did you care for the people but the look he gave you was desperation, a need for tranquility. If you didn't help him you would have felt like a bad person, but then again taking a celebrity to your house could be seen as an equivalent to kidnapping. You didn't really want to take your chances with that but you chose to push that feeling of doom downwards. Taking his hand you lead him away from the crowded area and into a more "dead" part of town. At first it had taken him a while to calm down but when he did you two were talking like you had known each other for years. When the time came you bid your farewells and left. A few weeks later you ran into him again only this time he wasn't trying to hide but rather he was there to sign autographs, when his sights land on you he runs over to greet you and the rest becomes history.

"I wonder if things would have been different if I chose to leave you there" smile half-heartedly you make your way to the kitchen for some coffee, you can hear the creak of the bed in the bedroom from the kitchen where you were now pouring water into your black and gold coffee mug. "Any plans for today" a voice from behind you speaks up, thinking back you had been meaning to go to the Arcade for a while now. "Yes, why do you ask?" Replying with a smile he states "I thought you might like to go on a date somewhere, anywhere you want, we could go to France, Canada,..." He continues "the Arcade, I wan't to go to the Arcade" I pipe up excitedly "...or the Arcade. Why the Arcade?" Harry questions rather confused "we could go anywhere and you choose to go to the Arcade." Harry sighs and shakes his head "I don't understand you, but it doesn't mean I love you any less than I do right now." Drinking your coffee slowly you both take the time to examine each other, what did he see in you? You weren't exactly the perfect or ideal looking female, You were short and slightly pudgy around the edges but not to the extent where you were over weight. You hated the way you looked but you were too lazy to do anything about it. "I should go get ready" you say quickly, breaking the silence that once stood. Jumping up from your seat and placing your mug in the sink and filling it with water, you run into the bedroom and lock the door behind you preventing Harry from entering. "Tasha open the door, I've gotta get dressed too, who cares if I see you naked I've done much more than that" Harry shouts from the other side of the door "no way, it's embarrassing and besides if I do that I doubt I'll get to go to the Arcade today" you shot back. "And that would be so bad because?" "Just wait until I'm dressed" you hurriedly rummage through your closet and draws to find something suitable to wear out but nothing seems to appeal to you so you decide to wear the clothes you wore yesterday, which included that of khaki and a black tank top. You brush your dark brown shoulder length hair into a loose and messy bun, you couldn't be bothered really fixing your hair today. Grabbing your hat, you fix it atop your head and reach for the bedroom door knob to unlock the door.

On the other side of the is nothing. Harry had gone to the lounge room a while a go because you were taking so long. "Ready yet?" You question Harry as you enter the lounge room and find him sitting upon one of the far off chairs, "do I look like I'm ready?" He questions back "well you better hurry up then" rolling his eyes, Harry picks himself up off the chair and walks off into the bedroom to get dressed, 15 minutes later he's ready and we head out the door to the Arcade.

The Arcade is as busy as ever, squealing with glee you run over to one of the Arcade games like a little kid with Harry strolling behind nonchalantly. About an hour or so later you both decide to get something to eat and then head home. When you get home your exhausted and fall asleep on the couch, deciding he can't just leave you there he carries you to your shared bed and pulls the blanket up and over you, exhaustion soon follows for Harry as well and he soon finds himself to be snuggling up next to you as sleep over takes him.


End file.
